DragonBall N
by DanialArceus
Summary: The world of Ninja has not been necessarily peaceful, but when a huge ship appears in Konohagakure, with four people, the ninja world is bound to turn upside down.
1. Battle For The Fate Of His Daughter

**I know you all will cry about what will happen but for Pete's sake, this is my story.**

 **Note : I own nothing**

* * *

The world trembled. There was destruction everywhere. Bodies of people were scattered as if they were stones. The sun had been destroyed and the stars cast an eerily glow.

Despite all this, three men stood tall. Two of them had blue hair, pointing upwards while another one had yellow hair. In front of them stood an enemy who they had never faced. That enemy had alone caused the destruction of nearly the entire universe. He had white hair which went down to his waist. His face laughed maniacally, looking at the remaining fighters with bloodlust in his eyes.

" Damn, his power grows without limit, Kakaroto." One of the blue haired man in crimson tank top and dark blue jeans.

" I know that Vegeta, but for the sake of the universe and what he has done, we must defeat him." The other man replied. He wore an orange gi. This man was known as Son Goku, birth name Kakaroto. Beside him stood his son, Son Gohan, wearing the clothes of his mentor, the only survivor of the destruction, besides his daughter, Pan, who hid behind them as they attempted to bring the worst enemy, Zamasu, better known as Black, down.

Together, they all charged at him, aiming to kill him, but he knocked all three of them with relative ease.

" You dare challenge me, a God. Surely you humans are not foolish enough to even think of hitting me, he who has defeated Zeno." Black laughed.

The three warriors looked at him. They remembered when Zeno came to help them, for what Zamasu was doing was wrong and had effected the universal laws. The fight between Zeno and Black ended relatively quickly as Black had shown him the form only Goku had reached and used the ki of the Gods. It was Super Saiyan White 3.

Black landed on the ground, making a soft 'thump' sound as he walked over to Son Gohan.

" What I can not fathom is that you even hope to hit me while being so weak. Unlike you, your father and his foolish friend would actually do something against me. For that you die." He raised his hand towards Gohan`s face. A small ball of ki formed, and it grew larger and larger.

" Don't hurt my Daddy !"

Black got surprised and lost concentration. He turned around to see Pan standing, tears streaking across her face. She got into the familiar of the Kamehameha.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me," A huge ball of ki formed in her cupped hand, "HAAAAA." The energy shot forward and hit Black, who not only withstood the attack, but also stood where he was. He began to walk to where she stood

" Little brat." With that Black slammed Pan to the ground, causing the latter to get unconscious.

Gohan opened his eyes slowly, only to see his father and Vegeta were moving towards Black, slowly as the injury they had sustained were critical. He shifted his attention to see Black, with Pan on the ground where he stood. At that moment, something in Gohan snapped. He slowly began to stand up, with more energy than before. A huge aura formed around him, both red and blue in colour. He relived the event with Cell, in his eyes. His hair grew long enough to reach his shoulders, blue in colour, his eyes changed colour and became dark red and light blue at the same time, shifting colours each time, his muscles expanded and his skin gained blue fur. The shirt he wore got torn, showing his newly gained strength. The entire planet trembled at his power. It seemed as if Gohan had a greater gravitational pull than the sun. Slowly the shaking stopped, he faced them.

" Don't you dare, you bastard." He spoke, knowing about the new powers he gained.

Goku, Vegeta, and more surprisingly Black turned his head towards Gohan. Black`s eyes showed fear as the new form the demisaiyan had received was greater than his own.

" Listen, Kakaroto, I know that I claimed that I would kill Black for what he did to Bulma and Trunks, but your son has a greater chance of doing it and I hope he does it. We should not get in his way. Because with that much power, I doubt that the universe would be able to stay in one piece." Vegeta spoke, with a slight grin on his face, knowing that the outcome of the fight was now decided.

" We better grab Pan and get ready for escape." Goku said. Even though he was surprised at Gohan, he could not help but feel a small amount of pride as his son had finally got stronger than him again. This time he spoke to Gohan. " Gohan, kill him."

He looked to his father, and grinned. Suddenly he disappeared.

Black, frantically began looking around himself for Gohan. He felt a light tap on his back. As soon as he turned, he saw nothing but a hand. A hand which belonged to Son Gohan. He then felt his face being melted off.

Gohan, then, proceeded to punch him in the guts, forcing a huge amount of blood to come out of Black`s mouth, causing the latter to fall down, barely alive

" I would have forgiven you," Gohan spoke softly, showing his anger, "if you had killed the entire universe, but I will not forgive you because you hurt my daughter." Gohan then put two of his fingers on his forehead and began to charge the move his mentor, Piccolo, had taught him.

Black looked for a way to get out of this. Goku used this moment to use Instant Movement to grab Pan and get her to safety.

" We must get into the ship," Vegeta yelled as Goku began to run towards them " because if we don`t, we are done for."

Goku knew what he meant. With the amount of energy Gohan was putting out, the universe would surely be destroyed. As soon as he entered, he placed Pan on a bed and used the move taught to him by the Kais and the Yadrats to appear at Gohan`s side.

"As soon as you fire it, I will use Instant Movement to get us both to the ship." He yelled to his son.

On the ship, Vegeta began to push some buttons, opening a dimensional hole to an unknown dimension.

Gohan, looking at Black, suddenly had a smirk on his face. He yelled his mentors move name " Makankosappo" while aiming at the bastard who even dared to hurt his daughter. A spiral beam of light shot forward and left a huge hole in Black`s chest, whose ki went down to zero, signifying that he was no more.

Gohan suddenly felt himself moving into the ship and heard Vegeta slam the button. The ship began to move towards the hole Vegeta created for moving away from the blast.

Outside he saw his universe crumble under his attack. With all the strength he had used to kill Black, he went to his base form and fainted.

" We are going to crash." Vegeta yelled as the ship made contact with a mountain.

All went black.

* * *

Naruto, a young teen wearing all orange with yellow hair, had returned to the village of Konohagakure, the hidden Leaf Village, along with his sensei Jiraiya, a man with white hair.

" It feels good to be back in the village after two years. I wonder what has changed ?" Naruto said to the white-haired man.

" Naruto ? Is that you?"

Naruto shifted his focus to the girl in front of him. She was wearing the village headband. She was Sakura, one of the team member of team 7.

Before Naruto could reply, the sky turned dark began to spiral. It ended when something came out of it. It collided with the Hokage mountain, levelling it to dust in a matter of seconds.

" What the hell was that ?!" Naruto yelled.

As they made their way to the site, a huge crowd had gathered. The object appeared to be a ship of some sort. The current Hokage, Tsunade was also at the site and was inspecting the ship.

" Granny Tsunade, what is it?" Naruto asked, eager to know if it was an enemy, so he could test out his new move.

" I don't know Naruto, I does not seem to be of this world."

Suddenly a door opened, and a man walked out wearing an orange gi, wincing with every step he took.

The Ninjas all prepared to attack him when he said painfully " Help…..Need…..Medical…..Family…Friend…..Inside…." With that being said the crowd looked in confusion, not lowering the weapons they held. Suddenly the man fainted, falling on the ground, producing a loud 'thud' on impact.

Everybody was stunned. It was silent for a few seconds.

The Hokage broke the silence, " Well, what are you waiting for ? Get the whole hospital down here, we need to save this man so we could question him !" She yelled and everybody got into action.

End of Chapter One.

* * *

 **What will happen ? ( BTW, Zamasu/ Black got stronger by training and killed Zeno by absorbing his energy, But I will explain that in the future)**

* * *

So what do you guys think. Please leave a review.


	2. Questions Questions

**Note : I own Nothing**.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Tsunade, the Hokage of the village of Konohagakure, was used to dealing with pressure. She had been the Hokage for just two years and was already preparing herself for an all out war. The Atsuki were getting stronger. Sasuke had joined Orochimaru. These were surely something she could not solve alone. And these were not giving her the pressure she was facing right now.

The pressure was due to the three men and the girl who were in the hospital, under high surveillance.

They came on an unknown ship and were all injured to horrifying degrees. And they were healing at an inhumane pace.

The medical-nin had estimated a whole month of unconsciousness.

" Hokage-sama"

Tsunade looked up to see Shizune, her assistant with whom she had been travelling with before becoming the Hokage of the village.

"What is it ?" She asked. The Hokage showed some concern. Had the men died due their injuries.

" They want to talk to you." The young ninja replied.

" They are awake."  
" Yes."

She did not believe it. These men were injured beyond belief and they were now awake, wanting to talk to her.

Goku, Gohan and Vegeta were awake, standing as if they had not been injured. Pan, on the other hand, was still unconscious. It was obvious that she had taken damage beyond her level.

Suddenly, a woman rushed in with some more people behind her.

Goku stared at the woman`s 'assets' and was shocked to see them this big, Master Roshi, Kami bless his soul, would have died due to excessive blood loss when looking when her. Vegeta on the other hand did not care at all. The pain he had suffered was still within him.

" You wanted to talk to me." The woman asked.

The three men looked at each other. Gohan was the one who spoke.

" We are sorry for any damage, if there had been any, Trust us, we did not intended it to happen."

" Damn right you should be. You bastards destroyed our national monument."

" As the brat said, we are sorry." Vegeta replied, with a voice sterner than usual.

" I am Son Gohan. The man in the orange gi is my father, Son Goku. The other one is Vegeta Breigh." Gohan stated softly.

Tsunade was shocked. Son Goku looked so young for his age. and the fact that he was well built didn't hurt either. But why was his name similar to that of one of the Tailed-Beast. Surely, no parent would name their child after an abomination.

" I am Tsunade and I am the Hokage of the village." She felt sour on the fact that she had yelled at a group who were speaking softly.

" What is it ? Is it some kind of food?" Goku asked.

' Alas, all that glitters is not gold.' Tsunade thought when she heard Goku ask her.

" It means that I am in charge around here. State what business you have and leave." She told the men.

" Where would we go?" Vegeta inquired.  
" To wherever the hell you came from."

The men looked at each other with great pain in their eyes.

" We cannot do that anymore." Gohan again replied.

" And why is that?"

" Because our entire home had been destroyed."

Tsunade was surprised at these words. " How ?"

" Do you promise not to tell the whole village but to only those you trust."

" Yes. The men behind me are known as the Konoha Eleven and are extremely trust worthy."

" What about the young man and the girl behind the door."

Tsunade turned to look at the door. It was closed. 'There is no way these people could think that there are people behind the door.'

However when she opened the door, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno fell at her feet. No doubt that they were listening in on the conversation.

" Sorry, Granny Tsunade." Naruto said, grinning his familiar Uzumaki smile.

" Don`t bother sending them away. I can sense that they too are trust worthy."

Tsunade then looked at Gohan. How can a man 'sense' whether one is trust worthy and one is not.

Naruto and Sakura hurried to the front while Gohan began.

" You see, we are not exactly from around here."  
" Yeah, no shit." Naruto replied.

" Watch your language." Vegeta replied, giving cold eyes to the kid who held the Nine-tails.

' Eeep, this man is scarier than Orochimaru.'

" My point is, that we are not of this dimension." Gohan said, slowly, relieving the events that ended his home. " And if you want us to go back, we cannot. Our entire universe has been destroyed."  
" Who did it ?" The expression on the Hokage was clear. She wanted to know who did it. She also wanted to protect her people.

" Don't worry. I killed the man who did it."  
" A man was responsible for that level of destruction." Tsunade was shocked. If that was the power of man in their dimension, she could barely fathom what level of destruction the three men could do.

" Looking at your expression, I bet that you are not used to that level of destruction."

" Listen lady, we are going to stay here whether you like it or not. And do not fear, we are not going to kill you."

" You do know that you must provide to the village if you want to live here." The Hokage said. She was prepared to help them, even though their story sounded unbelievable. But who could have survived that level of injury like it was nothing.

" We can teach." Vegeta said.

" What can you teach?" Kakashi, a ninja who was also known as the Copy Ninja asked.

" How to pack the meanest punch available." Vegeta replied, with a smirk on his face.

" And may I ask how?" Tsunade inquired.

" Simple, by using ki." Gohan replied, giving them a dose of his Son grin.

" But using ki is impossible." Asked a shocked Gai, who was known in the village for being able to use the Celestial Gates, and for having an unusually large eyebrows.

" But it is not." Goku was the one to answer that. He demonstrated by showing a ball of ki between his hands.

' With that, I will be the greatest Hokage ever.' Naruto thought, eyes gleaming with hope.

" There is no doubt you can be one, Naruto." Gohan said.  
Naruto stared at him. That man had just read his mind. Or did he?

" So, we need a place to stay." Gohan asked.

" Sorry to inform you but we only have two houses available. Which can only contain one person each." The Hokage said.

" Dad, Vegeta. Both of you take the place. I will stay here with Pan."

" Fine." Vegeta replied. " Stay safe, kid."

" Ok son. Take care of Pan." Goku also said to Gohan.

" Take them both to their houses." Tsunade said it to Kakashi.

Both of the full blooded Saiyans followed him outside and rest of the crowd left until it was only Tsunade, Shizune, Gohan and Pan.

" Why are you still here?" The Hokage inquired the man, who had eyes which showed care.

" She is my daughter," Gohan replied, shocking both of the ninjas. " I will fight God himself if he were to harm her." He then thought for a second. " Oh."  
" What ?" Shizune asked.

" I forgot. I did fight God. He is the one who did this to her. And if I remember correctly, it did not end well for him." Gohan replied with a grin.

Both of the female ninjas were surprised. Here was a man who killed a God for harming her daughter and acted like it was no big deal.

" But I still need a place to stay when she gets fine." He then thought for a while.

" You can stay with me. I am a medical ninja. I can treat her wounds." Shizune said.

Gohan then looked at her, walked over to her and hugged her.

Shizune gasped. She could feel his body was perfectly built just by hugging her. She blushed.

" Thank you." He said softly.

Is this the start of something new for Gohan and Shizune? What will the ninjas learn from the Z-Fighters? And will Goku realize that he has a larger appetite than the whole village combined?

Tune in next time for DragonBall N. Rate and Review please.


	3. A Hope For Tsunade

**Note: I own Nothing**

* * *

Naruto had been awake almost the whole night before, signing up for the new lessons from one of the people. And as a result, he was not awake. He was dreaming about his future.

( Naruto's Dream Start)

" Oh Yeah, I have done it !" Naruto yelled.

He wore the Hokage's robe and was standing on top of the Hokage Mountain.

" I am the best Hokage ever !"

Naruto heard some cheering and he looked down. There were a lot of fan girls, all wanting his autograph.

" This is like a dream come true. " He said tear eyed.

" Wake up, idiot." A voice behind him said.

He turned his head to see a girl wearing a red T-Shirt, blue jeans and an orange bandana.

" Don't you know the time." She continued. " Dad sent me to wake you up."

" What ?" Naruto said, with a confused look on his face.

The girl sighed and simply walked over to Naruto. " You know, for someone to dream this big, you are really, really stupid." And she slapped him right on the face.

( Naruto's dream end)

Naruto woke up with a start. He turned his head to see the girl in his dreams looking at him seriously.

" What are you doing here !?" He screamed, pointing his finger at her.

" I should be asking what the hell are you doing here. The class is going to start while you are still sleeping." She stood up and proceeded to walk outside. " Meet me when you are ready." She left the room.

Naruto looked at the door. _Gotta get dressed._ With that he ran around, getting dressed quickly.

* * *

Pan was waiting for Naruto to get outside when she noticed a girl coming towards her.

" Oh I see that you are well." She said to her. Pan eyed her. Sure she was normal like everyone here but her pink hair stood out.

" Stop staring at my forehead." She yelled.

" I wasn't. I was looking at you hair. Do you dye it ?"

" Huh, no. Anyways I am Sakura Haruno." The pink haired girl said, confused

" Pan."

" So are you waiting for Naruto." Sakura said. " He can sleep heavily sometimes. Not even a hard slap on his face can wake him up."

" Oh, I woke him up alright. With a slap to the face in his dream. Did you know, he was dreaming about being the Hokage while getting worshipped by fan girls." Pan spoke, chuckling.

" Wait, you can enter dreams ?"  
" Yes, I ca-" Pan was interrupted by Naruto who stormed out of the gate, only to fall down.

" I must get ther-..." He stared at the two girls. " Sakura, you are joining, too ?"  
" Yes, we only have a minute left before the classes start. There is no way we can get there on time."

" Oh yes we can." Pan said, smirking like her father. She grabbed both of their hands.

Naruto got shocked. This is the first time a girl this hot grabbed his hands. _I'm still dreaming._

Pan looked at him and gave an evil smile. " No you aren't." She suddenly jumped with such a force that the young ninjas also got lifted.

Naruto and Sakura began to scream as they both got lifted in the air. They closed their for impact. But it never came.

 _Are we dead ?_ Sakura opened her. They were flying in midair. She looked down and admired the beauty of Konoha. Or she was trying to because Naruto could not stop yelling.

She was about to yell at Naruto when Pan beat her to a punch.

" If you keep on screaming, I swear I WILL DROP YOU." She yelled. Naruto stopped and opened his eyes.

" How are you doing all this." He asked.

Pan groaned. This boy is thick as a stone block. He saw her with her family in the hospital. " Obviously I am using magic and this is all an illusion." She said sarcastically.

Naruto looked at her for a moment and then it dawn on him. He couldn't believe it." You are using ki." He screamed.

" We are here." She simply got close to the training field grounds and dropped them." See you later." She then waved at them and flew off at hypersonic speeds.

Naruto and Sakura waved back and proceeded to walk back when they bumped into Might Gai and his student, an almost look-a-like of the taijutsu user, Rock Lee.

" I will make you proud, Sensei." Rock Lee said to his teacher. He then noticed Naruto and welcomed them. " Sensei signed me up the moment the forms got handed out, in his great opinion, it will make me stronger." He then gave a good guy pose.

" Actually, we also signed up." A familiar voice said.

Naruto turned behind to see Shino, Tenten, Neji, Hinata and few other member of the class standing.

" H-h-hello, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, looking at the ground.

Before Naruto could reply, a cheerful voice suddenly spoke.

" Hello, guys. Good to see you all on time."

The whole class turned to see a man in an orange gi standing and waving at them. " See you guys at the field." With that he put two of his fingers to his forehead and suddenly fazed out of their eyes.

Naruto, startled, pointed at the spot where the man was and said "Now that is what I want to learn from him."  
" What type of jutsu was that ?" Neji asked.

" No, it wasn't a jutsu. It was something else." A familiar voice said." I must ask Son Goku that."

Naruto, knowing to whom the voice belongs, turned and said " Kakashi-sensei." You are joining too !"

" Yes." The Copy Ninja said, while reading his book. " Let's go."

On the field, they saw two men looking at them. One of them cheerfully while the other one had an evil smirk and kept his arms crossed.

Kakashi looked at them and panicked. _What have you gotten yourself into now Kakashi._

* * *

It had been a whole week since they had started teaching. Vegeta taught the kids how to, in Vegeta's language ' how to land a punch' while Goku taught them how to

After a whole day of teaching the young ninjas about ki, Goku was tired. The kids were energetic as hell and they sure did ask a lot. Their eyes gleamed with hope. Goku grinned, remembering the events.

They had weighted cloth training and only Lee was happy. From the looks of it, it seemed as if that boy spent his whole life using weighted clothing. And he showed promise as well. _He could learn the move King Kai taught me. The Kaioken. Naruto on the other could learn the Spirit Bomb._

Whenever the girl, Hinata, did something everybody congratulated her but when Naruto did it, she avoided his eyes and blushed. _Even I am not that stupid, Hinata loves Naruto but that fool doesn't even know._ He chuckled to himself. He was enjoying his new life in the new world. And he like the Hokage even more. She was always doing what was best for her village. Goku couldn't help but feel that whenever Tsunade was around, he always tried to be on his best behavior. _But that could be due to her being the leader._

Goku looked up at the sky to see the stars shining on him, as if cheering for his new life. It was full of adventure.

" Goku." Some one behind him spoke.

He got startled and rushed at the voice, only to find him tackling Tsunade onto the ground. When they were on top of each other, both of them blushed. Goku was the first one to apologize.

" Sorry Tsunade-sama, I guess my reflexes got the better of me." He said while helping her up.

" No, if it is anyone's fault then it is mine." Tsunade said. " I should not have startled you like that."

" So why are you here Tsunade-sama ?" Goku asked cheerfully.

 _Even in such an event, he is cheerful, the lesson must have gone good._ Tsunade thought to herself. " Well, I was wondering if you could have a walk with me."

" Huh, a night time stroll." Goku thought about it before finally saying cheerfully " Ok."

* * *

The forest was full of life. Birds chirped everywhere and the winds blew strongly.

Goku and Tsunade were walking side by side, talking about their life and what each of their worlds had.

" So from what I can understand, most of your journey were based around a magical set of balls which, when gathered, would summon a dragon which would grant only two wish ?" Tsunade asked Goku.

" That sounds about right, heeeheee." Goku replied happily.

Tsunade looked at Goku's face. Since his explosive arrival, she has been cheerful whenever there was some talks about him. _I have not been this happy since the death of Dan. It certainly is mind boggling._ Whenever she was near Goku, she would always blush. It did not show as she used her chakra to hide it.

She stopped while Goku went on ahead a few steps. Noticing she had stopped, he went back to her and asked her what happened.

" Oh, nothing." Tsunade told Goku. When Goku looked at the surroundings, she thought of something. _Time to see what he thinks of me._ " Goku."

This caused Goku to look at her and ask " What ?"

" What do you think of me ?" She asked.

" Well," Goku thought intently, " you are the most powerful woman in the whole village but you are nice. You are also mentally sound. Power to rule also corrupts a lot of people or make their life meaningless. Trust me. I was even offered two positions. "

" Really, what were you offered ?" Tsunade asked, her curiosity got the better of her.

" Well, I was once offered the choice to become the Guardian of Earth itself. Second time I was asked to become the God of Destruction. I was the first one to make Beerus-sama use 70 % of his power."

" That is unbelievable, but coming from you I can believe that." Tsunade exclaimed. " But what I meant was as what do you think of me as a woman."

Goku caught on quickly. He smiled and spoke softly, " Well for starters, you are really beautiful. Your eyes brings out the best of you. It shows that you strive for what you work for. And you have a big heart as well. And I sort of I like women like that." He then grinned and scratched his head.

 _What was that ? Did Goku just me that he likes me. He didn't even mention my breasts, he like me for my soul._ " What if I were to say that I like you, what would you say ?" She asked slyly.

Goku then began to blush like hell before finally saying softly" If you mean that you love me than I must say I love you too. Sometimes love at first site work."

Tsunade gasped . She moved closer towards him and then hugged Goku. _This is good. Finally the void I had can be filled by a man I love_. She began to cry. Goku looked at her. Worried, he lifted her chin so he could stare into her eyes. The connection was made. They looked at each other for God knows how long. Finally they kissed, showing that they loved each other very much.

Tsunade broke the kiss and said affectionately " I love you, Goku-kun."

Suddenly Goku stopped kissing her and looked around worriedly. Confused Tsunade asked " What's wrong, Goku-kun ?"

Suddenly, a kunai came out of nowhere and it was aimed for Tsunade. With blinding speed and reflexes, Goku caught it and whispered to her " We are not alone."

Looking around, he then looked at one spot for a longer period, Goku suddenly spoke seriously " All right, I know you are over here. Now come out."

* * *

 **Well that was a fast development. Both of them have opened up their hearts to each other. But Goku has other things on his mind. Who is their attacker ? What will happen with Gohan and Shizune ? Will Vegeta find someone special?**

* * *

Rate and Review please.


	4. Tsunade's Question And Gohan's Wondering

**Note : I own nothing.**

* * *

Goku was looking at one spot of the bush for a while. " Come out now, I know you are here." Suddenly a boy jumped from the bush and landed a bit away from Goku. He fixed the position of his glasses.

 _Kabuto. That means Orochimaru sent him._ Tsunade thought.

" Who are you ?" Goku asked the boy.

" Your impending doom. Now leave me alone with the Hokage." Kabuto answered.

" You know I wouldn't do that. " Goku replied, smirking. He then got in to a fighting stance.

 _I have never seen that stance._ Kabuto wondered. " No matter, you will be the first to die then."

" You will regret that."

" Regret whaaa….." Kabuto couldn't ask as he was elbowed suddenly by Goku, sending him zooming away.

" Stay here, I will get Gohan to come and get you." Goku said hurriedly. Suddenly he got into a horse riding stance and began yelling. Kabuto got up and wondered what was happening.

 _What is he doing ?_ Tsunade wondered. She soon got her answer. With a final yell, Goku changed; his hair was now golden and emitting light. When he looked at her, he smiled. His eyes changed to golden.

He nodded at her and rushed to Kabuto.

* * *

Gohan was having dinner with Shizune and Pan.

She had been released from the hospital in two days and sticking up to their promise, Shizune offered both of the Saiyans a home.

" Man this food is great." Gohan exclaimed as he shoved food in his mouth. " I am sorta glad you gave us a home, Shizune-san." He ended with a grin.

" It's nothing. I was getting bored, having no one in the house." Shizune replied smiling. On the inside, she was glad Gohan was with her.

 _Oh Kami, this is weird. They both like each other and don't know it._ Pan wondered. _I can set up a date for them, but Dad has never been out on a date, except with mom. And she is nothing like mom. It would end in a failure._ Suddenly she gasped. There was a high power level right outside the village.

" Pan, I feel it too. It's Dad." Gohan exclaimed, standing up. " Sorry, Shizune-san but I have to go."

" Oh, no matter." Shizune said.

" For Kami's sake, Dad you stay here. I will check on Dad." Pan finally said, getting Gohan to sit back. " Have fun." She then runs out and towards Goku.

" Wonder what that was about." Gohan speaks to himself.

" Umm, Gohan." Shizune asks.

" Huh, yes Shizune-san." Gohan looks at her.

Suddenly blushing, realizing that they were finally alone, she asks him about his life.

* * *

 _Damn, he is not giving me any chance._ Kabuto wondered, jumping backwards, throwing a kunai at Goku. Only to be simply swatted away. _That jutsu boosted his appearance as well his physical attributes. Lord Orochimaru will be pleased._ " Ha, is that all you got ?" He yells, laughing. Suddenly, someone taps him on the back. He turns his head to see Goku standing behind him.

Goku suddenly punches him hard across the face, grabbing his arm before he could fly away with the impact. Goku proceeds to release a barrages of punches on Kabuto's stomach. After releasing his arm, he delivers a hard uppercut, sending Kabuto into the sky. Suddenly Goku appeared above Kabuto and delivered a hard sledge hammer, causing him to cash to the ground, creating a small crater to form.

* * *

From afar, Tsunade could see Kabuto flying into the night sky. _Poor kid._ She chuckles to herself. _He should know he is outmatched by my Goku._

" Hokage-sama." A voice behind her says. Tsunade turns her head to see Pan, Goku's granddaughter. " Where is grandpa ?"

" Call me Tsunade. And Goku-kun said to me to wait for Gohan."

" Wait, why did you add kun to grandpa's name ?" Pan asks, confused.

" Well…..you see…Goku and me….." Tsunade blushes, trying to explain Pan why she did that.

Catching on quick, Pan squealed with delight and hugged her. " Finally. Someone is in a relationship. Dad and Shizune love each other but they don't know it." She ended the sentence by rolling her eyes. She proceeds to walk Tsunade to the village gates, into safety.

* * *

Kabuto lies in the crater. Injured beyond belief, he tries to stand up, only to limp on his left leg. He looked up, only to see Goku floating back to the ground. _That was unbelievable. He could fly. Lord Orochimaru will be pleased to know this jutsu._ " So, think you are a tough one when you are one on one. Let see you try this. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**."

Suddenly, multiples of Kabuto appear out of thin air, all ready to fight. Goku notices this and smirks.

" What ? You think you can take them all on. From what I can deduce about our fight, you were using half the strength to fight me." Kabuto says.

Smirking again, Goku transform back into his base form.

" You can't take me on without your jutsu. Ha, you must be an idiot after all."

" Wrong. I was barely using one percent of my strength in Super Saiyan 1 form. And my transforming back into my base form, I won't even need two percent."

" What ?" Kabuto asked.

" Let me show you." Goku smirked," Listen carefully. I will give each of your clones a chance to hit me with all your strength …."

Before Goku could finish, all of the clones launched an attack on him, hoping to damage him. As soon as they made contact with his skin, all the clones disappeared, while Kabuto, who had struck his face, was feeling intense amount of pain in his fist. He looked up to see that Goku had not moved an inch

" …..But if you waste it, you will regret it." Goku quickly grabs Kabuto's hair and shoots him upward. He then cups his hand together " **Ka…Me…Ha…Me…** "

Suddenly Goku disappear from sight. Kabuto, who still is in the air wonders where the hell he could have gone. But he doesn't need to wonder anymore as Goku appears before him and points his palm toward Kabuto's body.

" **Ha** " He releases the famed wave of energy at the evil ninja, sending him flying away into the horizon

" That's that. Now where is my Tsunade-kun." Goku says. He closes his eyes, searching for her energy. " Found it." And then teleports away.

* * *

Naruto, who was awake at the time, eating ramen, saw the huge wave of energy. " Goku-sama must be doing that." He speaks to himself. _I wish they could teach us that soon._ Then he proceeds to eat his ramen.

* * *

Tsunade was resting in her room, wondering about Goku and all they could do together. _He is the nicest man I have met. I wish I could marry him right now._ She thinks to herself, blushing. _Wait I can do that right now, I am the Hokage after all._

Suddenly Goku appears behind her. To say the least, Tsunade was not surprised with this. She was constantly having appointments with Goku about the classes and he usually teleported right to her.

She walks over to him, putting her hands on her hips. " So how did it go, mister ?" She asks, pointing a finger on Goku's chest, grinning.

" Well, it was no big deal." He grins before pulling her closer to him. Holding her, he kissed her. " That boy seriously needs some training." He replies, smirking.

" Anyway, what was that yellow haired thing you did ?" She asks him.

" Oh that. That is a Super Saiyan. Only me, Vegeta and Gohan can do it. It's a legendary transformation."

Tsunade kisses Goku more. Her man was a stuff of legends. She then began to wonder, if he is a 'stuff of legend' on the bed. Shaking those thoughts from her, she smiles. " Let's have some rest."

They both lie down on the bed, cuddling each other to sleep.

 _( I said there was some fast development, but even I wouldn't take it that fast)_

* * *

Gohan was wondering why Pan had come back home, smiling whenever someone mentioned the Hokage's or Dad's name. Shizune was another case. Whenever Gohan was in the room, she always smiled and blushed.

When she saw him shirtless, after Gohan took a bath, she ran out of the room just by looking at his body.

" Well, it seems I will never find out." Gohan says, _If she likes me._

Shizune was in her room, wondering about Gohan. His life, his adventure and his daughter. His upbringing made him very nice to be with and his training made sure that he would never lose a fight. _Oh my God, I like him so much. His body, his brains, and his smile. I understand why Videl married him. But I don't know if he likes me back._

Gohan was outside of her room. _Moment of truth_. Shizune wonders to herself. " Ummm, Gohan." She calls.

Gohan enters the room slowly. " Yes Shizune-san."

She comes up to him and asks " Do you like me ?"

His eyes widen and he stares at her open mouth. She snaps her finger, causing Gohan to come back to reality. " Huh." He blushes before answering. " Y-y-yes." He stammers.

" I like you too." She answers with a smile.

He also smiles. _Glad to know that._ " Thanks Shizune-san, I better check up on Pan." He proceeds to leave the room when Shizune grabs his arms and kiss him. _Yikes!_

She breaks the kiss and says " Call me Shizune."

" Okay." Gohan replies happily, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

" And you can sleep with me, Gohan. The couch hurts a person's back, you know."

Gohan simply smiles and closes the door before kissing her and getting close to her.

* * *

" Ooh, what a night." Goku says waking up. He looks at Tsunade and smiles. His life took a turn for the better. He rubs her head, causing her to wake up as well. He kisses her before getting up.

Seeing that Goku was awake right now, Tsunade thinks about her question. _Time to ask him, Tsunade, be brave. He is nice and caring. AND YOU ARE THE DAMN HOKAGE_.

" Goku-kun."

" Yes, dear."

" I have a question. I was wondering about it last night."

Seeing no problem, he smile and say " Shoot."

" Will you marry me ?" She asks him. This shocks Goku to the core.

* * *

 **What will Goku do? What will Gohan and Shizune do? How will Orochimaru react to the defeat of Kabuto? And why the hell are these fictional characters good at having a relationship? Find out more on the next chapter of DragonBall N !**

* * *

 **Rate and Review please.**


	5. The Test And Goku's Answer

**Note: I own Nothing**

* * *

 **A/N : Ninjas can use also use ki but they cannot get to the level of Z-Fighters due to the fact of getting used to two powers, i.e. chakra and ki.**

* * *

Vegeta was waiting for the young ninjas to arrive at the field. He had been teaching them the proper way to punch someone. Of course he would know, his first job was to punch people hard, _really hard_. Although, at first he had his doubts with the whole class, it later became evident that they had potential.

Today he had prepared something different, something he could call a test for the class. Bulma had given him sets of capsules, all of which had different equipment required for training. He got the ship on the field for gravity training. He chose a capsule which had the machine required for this test.

Naruto and the class had arrived on the field, all ready for training. But they all seemed confused when they saw just Vegeta and a weird machine

" Where's Goku-sensei ?" Naruto asked. All Vegeta did was smirk and said that he had gone off to take care of something, so he would be taking the class and a test.

" You all must be wondering what this machine is ?" Vegeta said. He smiled and continued " It calculates the intensity of a punch and that is what this test will be about. You have one hour to prepare." And he flew off into the sky and stood still in mid-air, eyes closed.

" What do you think Goku-sensei would be doing?" Naruto asked.

" Well, Vegeta said that he had some business to take care off. Or that he is late." Kakashi replied. Everyone else had taken the one hour to prepare for the test and were in pairs, trying to remember all pointers Vegeta gave them.

" Less talky, more prepare-y." Vegeta yelled at them.

 _Sheesh, what a grouchy guy._ Naruto thought, before moving to prepare with Sakura and Kakashi.

* * *

Tsunade sat on her desk, trying to do her paperwork as the Hokage. But no matter how hard she tried she could not forget Goku's answer.

 _" Will you marry me ?" She asked Goku._

 _Goku got shocked with the question at first. After thinking it over a bit, he smiled and walked over to her. He sat down on the bed and said, in a whisper " Of course I would. I can't wait to have a family with you," before kissing her._

 _Tsunade broke the kiss, looking sad._

 _" What's wrong ?" He asked confused._

 _" It's just that, at the age I am, I can't have child even if I wanted too." She ended it by crying and hugging him. She then felt as if someone was pushing her away. She looked at Goku, all teary-eyed. Goku simply wiped all of her tears away._

 _" Do you really want to have a family ?" She nodded. He then stood up and said " Wait till tonight." And with a smile, he vanished. No explanations._

" And it is still nine hours till sun fall." She muttered to herself. Shizune was on her side and noticed what she said.

" Hokage-sama."

Tsunade looked at Shizune and asked what. She replied " Gohan-kun said that he would come back at sun fall also. Do you think that they are planning something ?"

Tsunade looked back at her paperwork and wished for Goku to return quick.

* * *

" What is he doing up there ?" Shino asked the others. Everyone had prepared themselves and were waiting for the test to start.

" He's probably asleep." Shikamaru said.

" Well, actually he is image training."

Everyone looked back to see Pan walking towards them. Naruto and Sakura greeted her.

" What is this image training ?" Neji asked her, sowing interest in this.

" Well think of it as a simulation of a battle in the mind."

" What does it do ?" Shino asked.

" It trains one's reflex's in a battle." Vegeta said, in a grumpy voice. " Now all of you get in a line and punch the machine."

Being the bright student she is, Sakura asked " What is the passing marks ?"

Vegeta looked at her and smirked " By my calculation, you all should be getting 400 on that machine so the passing marks are 500. And those who get 600 will get special ki attack training."

" What!" All of them, except for Shino, Kakashi and Neji yelled.

" Start, and remember, use you strongest punch. No chakra is allowed." Vegeta then smirked and continued " And to ensure none of you use chakra, we have a special examiner."

They all looked at the man, it was Hinata's father, Hiashi.

" All right, what do you need now, an invitation ? Start punching the machine."

* * *

 _(Half an Hour later)_

" Impressive." Vegeta said. " All of you have passed."

It was indeed impressive. All of them had more than 500 points while Sakura, Kakashi, Neji, Hinata and, more shockingly, Lee got more than 600. They silently cheered as they passed.

" Hey, Uncle Vegeta ?" Pan asked.

" Yes Pan." Vegeta replied.

" Can I test my strength ?"

Vegeta thought for a second before replying " Sure but hold back."

" Okay." She replied cheerily while walking over to the machine.

" There is no way she can get more than 500." Kiba muttered to himself, while his dog barked in response.

" Well, now you all know that you can punch hard, there is one thing you should know. Can anyone tell me what is it ?"

The whole group thought to themselves while Kakashi spoke " You also need to be fast."

" Correct. While you may deal a lot of damage, it will be useless when your opponent can out speed you. For example." Vegeta, then began yelling while being in a horse riding stance.

 _What the hell is he doing_. Naruto wondered to himself while Sakura took a step back.

While the group was confused, Kakashi looked with interest. His eyes widened when a yellow aura engulfed Vegeta. When it finally stopped, there was a huge difference in Vegeta; his eyes were a shade of yellow, his hair stood up in various directions, standing up and glowing yellow, his muscles had even increased by a huge value. The jacket he was wearing got ripped to shreds.

" This form increases my damage output by nearly 100 %. But can anyone explain to me why this form is useless to me." Vegeta asks the young ninjas.

Lee raises his hand, knowing the answer. After Vegeta's nod of approval he said " Your speed has decreased by at least 50 %."

After he returned to his base form, he smiled and said " That is correct, in this state, my speed decreases to your level."

 _Our level ?_ Naruto wondered. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to see that Vegeta was standing behind him. Being shocked, he yelled, causing the entire group look behind him.

" That's right." Vegeta said with a smirk. " The speed I have is faster than light itself." Walking to the position, Vegeta said " This is because the battles I have been in are extremely fast paced, giving you very little time to think about your course of action."

Pointing to the gravity machine, he said " Those of you who wish to increase your speed within a given time slot will have to train with me in the Gravity Machine."

" And those who don't want to." Sakura said.

" They will be training with Kakaroto, using weighted clothing during all times. During the time given, you each will wear heavier clothes while doing so."

Lee's eyes heard the word ' Weighted Clothing'. His hand shot up again and asked " What weights will we be given ?"

" You all will get 50 kg clothes as a start and from there you all will move on." Pan answered, coming back after punching the machine.

" What did you get ?" Vegeta asked. Everyone were listening intently while Kiba was not even looking at her.

" 4100." This shocked everyone, including Kiba.

" How much were you holding back ?" Vegeta asked.

" I don't know, I was using 40 or 50 % of my energy."

 _She was u-u-using half of her strength and she got 4100, it isn't possible._ Kiba thought.

Kakashi thought of something before saying. " You use weighted clothing too, don't you?" He ended it with a smile.

" Well yes I do." She replied, giving the Son grin.

" Really, how much do you use ?" Lee asked, getting hyperactive.

" 100 tons." Her reply shocked all of them. Looking at all of the faces she quickly spoke " Don't worry, you all will be able to catch up in no time."

" All right class dismissed." Vegeta said. " And remember to choose your mentor by tomorrow. Remember, by the end, the path wouldn't matter because the results will be the same."

* * *

Tsunade had been waiting at her home for God knows how long. She was getting frustrated. She wanted to know what Goku was doing.

Suddenly, she felt someone touch her shoulders. Turning around at great speeds, she looked at the man Goku was finally here. She hesitated for a while when Goku kissed her suddenly. She went along with it for a while before breaking the kiss and asking the obvious.

" Where were you ?"

Goku looked at her and smiled and said " Well I went with my son on a small adventure." He then held her between her arms.

" What adventure ?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

" Well, I sorta asked Shen Long to make you younger, while retaining your intelligence and appearance. And mine as well."

" How ? You told me that the DragonBalls are now destroyed." Tsunade asked.

" I used Super Saiyan 5 to make the wish."

" Super Saiyan 5 ?"

" Well, you see, in one of my adventures, I got the ki of Shen Long as a result. It allowed me and Vegeta to get the state of Super Saiyan 5."

" And what does this Super Saiyan 5 has to do with this." Tsunade asked, knowing the answer.

" Wellllllll, whenever someone uses the password to activate the DragonBalls when I use Super Saiyan 5, I can effectively grant the wish."

" Any disadvantages ?" She asked.

" I can use it only once a year if I use both the wishes, or after six months, if I use only one."

He then kissed her and lifted her of the ground with his strength. She smiled and said slyly in his ear " Well let's start." Kissing her, he walked over to the bed. On the bed they both continued to kiss. **[1]**

 **( Mirai Trunks: Where am I ?**

 **You are in my fanfic.**

 **Trunks: Why?**

 **Look over there *Points to Goku and Tsunade who are getting naked while kissing each other***

 **Trunks: *Internal Screaming* OK. So when do you want to go**

 **Till the morning. I don't want my childhood ruined. * Looks the other way as Tsunade got on top of Goku***

 **Trunks: Nor do I want nightmares for years to come.)**

 _( In the morning)_

Goku was the first to get up. He looked over to his new wife, whose head was on his naked chest. Her arms were around him. He rubbed her head, waking her up. " So, when do you want to get married ?"

" Let's wait a month."

* * *

Gohan was floating of the floating just off the floor room which belonged to both Shizune and Gohan, pacing back and forth. He was reading a book about the Tailed Beasts that once used to roam this Earth.

" Gohan, what are you reading ?" Shizune asked entering the room, holding a tray with two cups of tea. Gohan floated towards her and kissed.

" I am reading about the Tailed Beast. Is it true that they are now contained in human vessels." He asked her with curiosity.

" Well yes. It was so the ninja world can stay peaceful. But the people could not be of one village only."

" So each of them got one ?" He asked. She nodded.

" Well how about some tea, Gohan-kun ?" She asked before placing the tray on the table. She then blushed a bit, before shaking it off.

Gohan noticed this and walked over to her. " What's wrong ?" He asked her.

" Well, I was wondering about the healing properties of ki. How effective is it ?" She asked. with a slight shade of red to her face.

" Effective ? You want to know the full healing potential." He asked her. When she nodded, he continued " The most extreme moment in the healing properties was when my father was fighting Hit, a assassin from another universe, he was actually killed in one round."

" And ?" Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

" Before getting killed, he shot a ki blast in to the sky. When it came down to strike his dead body, it reactivated his heart and was alive again."

She was surprised. Ki was effective but this effective, she had not expected. She looked at him and asked " Can you teach me how to use ki ?"

He looked at her and brought her closer. Both their eyes met and he kissed her before nodding.

* * *

 **The first author's note. I want to make this fanfic to remain as much unlemony as I want to. So whenever they will do the 'thing' Trunks here will help me. Now say hi.**

 **Trunks: Hey, so we will use the time machine to skip the part. But is there something you want to tell, GamerGadon.**

 **Yes, well I'll use some symbols to signify ' stuff'. Here they are:**

 **[1] will mean that you can shake your wankers to whatever the hell you imagine, ending with 'it' remaining 'in' and releasing the 'juices'.**

 **[2] will mean that you can shake your wankers to whatever the hell you imagine, ending with 'pulling out'.**

* * *

 **What will tricks will Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Neji and Lee learn ? Who will choose Goku's method, who will choose Vegeta's method ? And how will Gohan teach Shizune ?**

* * *

Rate and Review.


	6. Vegeta's Memories

**Note: I own nothing.**

 **Trunks: Except for one cent.**

 **Shut up.**

* * *

Vegeta and Goku were waiting for their students on the training field. However, they were getting late so they decided to have some warm-up exercises. Vegeta was in the gravity chamber while Goku was performing one-fingered vertical pushups.

" So I heard that you took a test, Vegeta ?" Goku asked the Saiyan Prince as he exited the Gravity Chamber.

" Yes, Kakaroto." Vegeta replied. " All of them passed, however, that Sakura girl, Neji, Hinata, the Kakashi guy and Lee passed the second limit."

" Not Naruto ?" Goku asked. He had hoped for the blonde ninja to pass the second limit. As Vegeta shook his head, Goku continued " Well, he can learn moves from Gohan."

" Are you sure, Kakaroto ?" Vegeta asked him. " From what I gather, he is a container for a demon fox. Do you want the fox to take control of the boy and have the power ?"

" I am sure Naruto will handle it ?" He replied cheerfully. Vegeta smiled. Goku always had a knack for seeing potential in one.

A few minutes later everyone had arrived. Normally one to complain, Vegeta let it slide as he knew he would get nowhere today if he yelled at them. He looked at the people who had chosen to train with him. Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kakashi, Neji and Kiba. Everyone else had chosen Goku's method.

* * *

 _( Two Hours Later)_

After the class had ended, Goku stopped Sakura, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Kakashi and Naruto. " You all are going to be learning the special moves you were promised."

Everyone, with the sole exception of Kakashi got excited. Naruto's eyes were already filled with water. He was chosen. But he could not understand why.

" Goku-sensei. Why did you choose me ?" Naruto asked the Saiyan.

Goku simply looked at him and smiled. " Because my son told me that you had great potential. So you are going to be learning it with him."

Naruto was awestruck. Son Gohan had chosen to be his mentor because he had great potential. " So when will he teach me ?"

" On the weekends."

" Why ?" Naruto asked him.

" Simple. It is the only time when Shizune is available and Pan wants to train on weekends with him."

As everyone else leaves, Hinata remains behind, looking at the ground. Goku notices her and walks over to her. " What's wrong Hinata ?"

" D-d-do you t-think that I can train with G-g-gohan ?" She mumbles.

He looks at her and smile. " It's fine Hinata." She looks at him. He continues " I know." With that he walks away. Hinata looks at Goku, wondering how many people know about her feelings.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were walking down the road.

" At this rate, we can bring Sasuke back in no time." Naruto said to Sakura. Their third member had been taken by Orochimaru, and Naruto had promised to bring him back.

" Can I help ?" A familiar voice says behind them. It Pan. She walks toward them and greets both of them.

" Sure. The more the merrier." Naruto says. He then looks at her and wonders why did Pan choose to train on weekends. When he asks her, she looks at him merrily.

" So I can become a Super Saiyan."

 _That again._ Sakura wonders." What's a Super Saiyan, Pan ?"

" It's a state that is of legend among the Saiyans. Grandpa was the first to achieve Super Saiyan 1, 3, 4 and Super Saiyan Blue while Dad was the first Super Saiyan 2." She replies.

" Can we learn it ?" Naruto asks her. Unknown to Sakura and Naruto, Danzo is spying on them. He thought that they could not find him. But due to Pan's ability to sense ki, she knew of his location.

" Listen guys, I have to be somewhere. Can you wait a minute ?" She asks them.

* * *

 _So the Saiyan girl is going somewhere. I can force her to be at my side._ Danzo thinks to himself as he feels a tap on his shoulders. " What do you want ?" He says, turning his head. He sees the girl who was talking with Sakura and Naruto.

" Why were you spying on me ?" She demands.

" I was wondering if you will join my side." He asks her. _If it was this easy for her to find me, then with her help the Konoha will return to it's glory._

" Let me think about it." Pan says. " How about no."

" Curse you brat." Danzo yells and he punches Pan, only to punch thin air. He suddenly feels as if a building is being thrown to his back and is flown forward.

Pan suddenly appears in front of him and kicks him, causing him to fly backward. Danzo then falls out into the road, unconscious due to the damage.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were wondering where Pan had gone off too and suddenly Danzo, a member of R.O.O.T, falls in front of them with Pan walking towards him.

" I am going to meet Hokage-sama. There is something she would like to know." She says before grabbing Danzo and flying off to Tsunade's office.

* * *

Tsunade was working peacefully. Last night was the most fun she ever had. Her mind dwelled on it for a while before she finally had the mental aim to finish her work before she could see Goku.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. " Come in." She said. To her surprise, it was Pan, and she was holding an unconscious body of Danzo in her hands, more like dragging him. " What is the meaning of this, Pan ?"

Pan places him on a chair and says with a serious tone " Mister Bandages was planning on obtaining me so he could ' return Konoha to its glory' by using my Super Saiyan form to overthrow you."

" And I believe that you manage to subdue him." Tsunade replies with a smirk on his face. She hated that man with a reason. All he wanted was power and had tried to blackmail her on several occasions.

Pan smiled and said " I think that I over killed it." She then says with a worried look on her face. " He was also responsible for the destruction of a clan."

" How do you know all this ?"

" I looked into his memory and he actually forced the one known as Itachi Uchicha to kill his whole clan."

" Interesting." Tsunade wonders, " But why would he do all this." Pan then walks over to the unconscious body of Danzo and unwraps all the bandages on his arms. Tsunade gasp as she see the inhumanity in front of her. On Danzo's arm are a lot of Sharigans, no doubt belonging to the late Uchicha's. She then orders several Anbus to drag him to a holding cell and a medical-nin to remove all of the Sharigans.

" Wait." Pan yells before running towards the body of Danzo.

" What is it, dear ?" Tsunade asks Pan, who promptly puts her hand on Danzo's head, causing a light to shine brightly, enveloping his head. " What did you do ?" She asks her, curious.

" Simple, I removed all of his intelligence of Justus. I was afraid, though." Pan says when the Anbu drag Danzo away. " If I had made a mistake, Danzo would have been rendered a vegetable for his life."

Pan then walks over to Tsunade and hugs her. " Congratulations."

Tsunade returns the hug and replies " I hope all remains well."

Pan looks at her and says " Oh it will. Grandpa is the most sweetest man. Now there is still one problem."

" What is it ?"

" What should I call you ? Grandma or grandmother Tsunade."

" Oh, Grandma will do just fine." Tsunade says. " Could you bring Vegeta in here, I have a mission for him." Pan leaves the room after nodding and giving her new grandmother one last hug.

* * *

Vegeta walked up to the office and knocks on the door. After gaining entry, he bows a little before getting up and saying " You needed to see me, Hokage ?"

Tsunade looks at him and says " Yes, I need your help." She stands, " The Mizukage of Kirigakure, Mei Terumi, requires our immediate assistance."

" I see. And ?" Vegeta asks. He knew where this was heading.

" I am going to send out a group of ninja's but in my opinion, it will arrive too late. So I need you to go over there and handle the situation." She points in a direction and says " It's this way."

" Fine. Oh and don't send it, I will handle it alone." He leaves, but before leaving, he smirks and says " And I forgot something."

" And what is that ?"

" Congratulations." And with that he leaves.

* * *

Vegeta was flying a supersonic speeds, wondering about his new life in the ninja world. _Everyone has moved on, except for me. Kakaroto, his son, and even Pan has made friends._ He thinks to himself.

He rises to a higher elevation. _I will never forget what she told me._

* * *

 _( Flashback start)_

 _Vegeta held Bulma in his hands. Her face was all bloodied and teary eyed, every bone in her body was broken. He felt like crying. She looked up to him and wiped a tear that had formed._

 _" Vegeta, please, move on without me." She spoke with pain._

 _" Don't say that, we will wish you back with the DragonBalls." Vegeta pleaded._

 _" No, Vegeta. I want to remain happy. I will be in a better place after all."_

 _" No, don't do this."_

 _" Vegeta, I want you to move on. Please do it as a last wish for me."_

 _Vegeta looked at her, his reply was filled with tears and sobs, " Fine"._

 _She looked at him happily and said " Thank you."_

 _" W-what ?' Vegeta replied, tears flowing freely from his face._

 _" Thank you for all the adventures we had together. And now I want you to have that adventure with someone else." She said, before closing her eyes for the last time._

 _Vegeta placed her head carefully on the ground and buried her. He flew to another planet at unimaginable speeds, where Goku, Gohan and Pan were planning their final assault on Black._

 _Vegeta looked at the sky, tears on his face sparkled like stars. " Black! " He yelled. Goku and Gohan appeared at his side. " You have done something you will regret as I will unleash hell on your body." He continued before collapsing on his knees, crying._

 _( Flashback end)_

* * *

 _I promise you Bulma,_ Vegeta thought, tears on his face. _I will full fill your wish and lead a new life._

With that he blasted off at light speed to the village.

* * *

Gohan and Shizune were having tea when Pan stormed in the house, all happy. Confused, Gohan asked Pan what happened.

" Don't you know ?" Pan asked. When both of them shook their heads, she said " Grandpa is getting married."

Shocked, Gohan asked " To who ?" He knew that his father, when loving someone would fight till the end of the Earth, but who got his attention.

" I think Shizune-san knows." She giggled.

Gohan looked at her and asked. Shizune simply replied " Tsunade-sama."

Gohan looked at her, eyes as big as dish and asked " You're kidding, right ?" When Shizune shook her head, he simply fainted.

Walking over to him, Pan said " Wow, I did not except that." Looking at Shizune, she asked " So when are you and Dad getting married ?"

Shizune sighed and replied " Hopefully soon, I wish that he would ask already but he sure is shy."

" Shy is an understatement when it comes to proposals. I remember Mom telling me she had to propose to him. And he had the same reaction when she asked him." When Pan said this, both of them giggled before carrying Gohan to his and Shizune's room.

* * *

 **What will happen to Itachi when he learns that he had another option ? What does Mei require of Vegeta ? Will Vegeta move on ? And who will propose first : Gohan or Shizune ? Comment your answers. And find out more on the next chapter of DragonBall N.**

* * *

 **Rate and Review please.**

No, seriously, do that. I need to know what you are thinking. Trunks where are you going ?

Trunks : No where ? *Gets off the Time Machine*

Let me see that. * Shocked* You are going to see Goku and Tsunade go at it !?

Trunks : Hey, a man needs to shake his wankers off, you know.

I guess you are right. All right, lets both go. * Climbs on to the Time Machine*

Trunks : And away we go. * Turns knob and starts the Machine*


End file.
